


Letting Go

by Soramimi_Keki



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Slow Burn Rey/Kylo Ren, Star Wars: The Force Awakens Spoilers, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-25 12:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soramimi_Keki/pseuds/Soramimi_Keki
Summary: "It’s time to let old things die. Snoke. Skywalker,” He turned to advance towards her as the fiery embers of their shared destruction danced towards the ground like snowflakes. “The Sith. The Jedi. The Rebels...Let it all die. Rey,” he offered his hand to her, “I want you to join me. We can rule together and bring a new order to the galaxy.” "Don’t do this, Ben,” she shook her head, liquid hurt trickling from her pained eyes. “Please don’t go this way.” “No... NO!!! You’re still HOLDING ON! LET GO!!!” he bellowed, refusing to let her abandon him again, still offering her his gloved hand. Rey fought back tears as the conflicting forces within her warred against each other. "Join me,” he offered again as he moved closer to her, the desperate need in his eyes searing into her soul  “Please,” he entreated, his hurt-filled eyes surprisingly gentle. Rey opened herself to receive his tumultuous emotions across their bond: guilt...betrayal...forgiveness...despair...hope...triumph...longing. Her breath caught in her throat as she realized what had to be done. Stepping closer towards him, she met his steady gaze, placing her own hand into his outstretched one. "Yes, Ben, I will join you," she pledged.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Rey awakened inside the Ahch-To stone hut and rubbed the sleep from her tired eyes. The musky smell of the ashes from last night’s fire assaulted her senses along with the salty scent of the raging ocean. Since her arrival on the island, she had endured frustrating days of being denied by Luke Skywalker—the legendary man who she had crossed the galaxy to find. Working to convince Luke to return to the Resistance had thus far been a futile effort. _Such a stubborn bantha’s ass…_ she had grumbled to herself several times since her arrival.

She desired above all things for Luke to teach her about the Force—the strange energy she sensed but did not yet understand. She first experienced its stirrings in Maz’s castle on Takodana after touching the legacy lightsaber that once belonged to Luke and his father. From there, the Force’s presence had spread like wildfire throughout and around her body—with _his_ actions fueling that fire. _Kylo Ren…_

Memories of Kylo, the monster of a man she had discovered to be Ben Organa-Solo, still haunted her. _He killed him…he killed Han. His own father._ Rey still could not believe what he had done, the memory of Han’s demise still existing as a howling dark void within her soul. Han—the only man she had ever known to show her a scrap of fatherly affection. _Or any affection for that matter_ she mused. Luke and Han were not the only men who had plagued her dreams and consumed her waking thoughts over the past several days. She could not seem to forget _his_ dark, probing eyes—the way his intense gaze ignited something within her she had not known she possessed…

**\---**

The Starkiller base interrogation room was a cold, sterile place, and hearing his distorted voice taunting her through his soulless, inhuman mask inspired simultaneous feelings of terror and rage as she counted the ways she despised her captor—this monster.

Surprise overpowered her as he removed that mask to reveal to her the achingly beautiful face of the human man beneath, as if being called a creature was a dare for him to prove her wrong. Her feelings of hatred dissipated quickly as she stared awestruck at Kylo—her pulse quickening and the blood humming in her veins at the sight of his pale smooth skin and his dark, penetrating eyes.

She was so startled by her immediate attraction to him, surprised that she found herself wondering what it would be like to run her fingers through his dark, wavy curls rather than fearing for her life…wondering what it would feel like to have his full lips caress her skin rather than running far away from him.

When he entered her mind and forcefully clawed through her most private thoughts, feelings of agonizing pain and humiliation replaced her feelings of attraction towards him. She felt the extent of his pure power and the inescapable darkness of his presence inside her as he tortured her with her own memories and feelings. She fought valiantly to push Kylo from her mind, desperately trying to protect the knowledge she held about Luke Skywalker.

As Rey finally managed to close her own mind to him, she exerted the last of her energy to try to enter _his_ mind. She felt his barriers within, extending her feelings along them, searching for points of weakness. She sensed whispers of _“Grandfather!”_ and followed this thread of emotion to its source, pushing with all her might into that one area of Kylo’s mental blockade. His face was contorted with rage and strained effort as he fought to push her out.

She knew she had successfully invaded his mind when overwhelming feelings of his doubt, fear, loneliness, and desolation assailed her senses. She groaned from the exertion as she met his fierce gaze and managed to breathe out the secret she had uncovered: “You…You’re afraid…that you will never be as strong as Darth...Vader...”

Rey felt the Force surrounding the two of them crackle and roar to life after this revelation. His release on her form was immediate, staggering backwards as though he had been electrocuted. Something inside her was undoubtedly now fully awakened. She gazed at her captor, recognizing the fear in his eyes, but also a new dimension that had not been there before.

She felt an inexplicable pull towards the man who had stolen access to her mind that went far deeper than her earlier attraction. This pull was put in check by the restraints surrounding her body and she anguished that she could not explore these new feelings because of them. Her desire to touch him, to make contact with his skin was overwhelming. _Is this what it feels like between all Force-users?_  she mused. _No…this is something else. Something…different._ She whimpered at the feeling of heat coursing through her body—a burning sensation she found not entirely unpleasant.  

Rey returned Kylo’s penetrating gaze, trying to sense his feelings towards the electrifying current of the Force that encircled them and the undeniable magnetic pull between them. Reaching out with her feelings, she sensed his wonder, his own desperate longing for _her,_ and the clawing, frantic need to understand their connection. His eyes grew wider as he cautiously took a step forward, his awestruck, sensuous mouth agape. Rey, afraid to speak for fear of breaking the current between them, slowly closed her eyes and searched her feelings. **_I feel…whole…powerful.... I feel…right. Do you sense it too?_**

Kylo fell back again as though he truly had been electrified. He held her questioning gaze for a single moment, eyes wide with confusion before regaining his composure and curtly nodding in response to the question that had not been spoken aloud. He wordlessly fled the interrogation room leaving her restrained and desperately wondering about her new abilities, her newborn desire, and the strange connection that enveloped them the moment before.

**********

In another part of the galaxy, Kylo sat upright in the medbay as a medical droid worked to close what remained of the gash across his face—the gash _she_ had put there in the forest. He had sustained numerous injuries in his lifetime—bruises and wounds from sparring at the Jedi Temple, deeper cuts during his fight for independence from Luke, traumatic wounds on the front-lines of the battlefield for the First Order—but this one had cut him to the core of his very being.

He had felt the flow of the Force between them in the Starkiller base interrogation room and had never experienced anything like it. He had simultaneously felt his own emotions and the emotions of the girl entwined and existing as one entity. _I heard her in my mind. How is such a thing possible? Her abilities surely cannot be so advanced._

In the time between the awakening of their bond and their violent meeting in the snowy forest, he had allowed himself to feel hope—to feel desire. He longed to possess the girl, to experience a closeness he had never experienced with another soul. He could not deny he was also attracted to her in the basest of ways, but such thoughts had been vehemently discouraged by both of his masters and he felt the reddened evidence of his shame bloom across his cheeks whenever he found himself…imagining.

The Force itself had forged their connection in the interrogation room and it had frightened him when he realized its depth. He could tell the girl felt it too. He clearly remembered the hungry look in her expressive eyes as she studied him, the way her chest quickly rose and fell as her breathing accelerated, and her feelings of desire that wound around his own essence and tormented him. _She wants me_ he had realized, awestruck at the mere concept of it.

After her thoughts entered his mind, he could not deny her query that their connection felt right, nor could he deny to himself that he had so wanted to release her from her restraints and tightly hold her small form close to him. However, his doubts, fears, and need for self-preservation caused him to flee from her, not wanting her to see how the foreign notion of being wanted tore him apart.

Memories of the snowy forest from that same day stirred up such a treacherous maelstrom of emotions within him. It burned him that despite their connection and their undeniable want for one another, that she was able to leave him to die. She had repeatedly denied him that day—denied his philosophy, denied his tutelage, and denied the sanctity of their bond.

Kylo stared straight ahead as the medical droid worked, letting his mind wander to this last fateful encounter with the girl...

**\---**

When his lightsaber pierced Han Solo’s chest, he had thought the enraged, wounded scream he heard had come from his own chest. Yet it was the girl, Rey, who gave a voice to his own inner agony. In that moment, he sensed her feelings of desire for him go up in flames and fall to the ground in a heap of smoldering ash at their feet. That alone hurt far worse than the wound Chewbacca inflicted on him moments later.

He followed Rey and the traitor into the forest on Starkiller base, desperate to bring judgment upon the former stormtrooper. But before he could deal with the traitor, he had to incapacitate _her._ _Her eyes…those gorgeous, hazel eyes…they’re filled with such revulsion_ he realized. Her accusing eyes haunted him—reminding him of the unforgivable sin he had just committed.

He had just experienced the extent of her power in the interrogation room and it still unnerved him. Channeling his own power, he sent the focused energy exploding outwards to Force-slam her into a thick tree trunk. She slumped to the ground unconscious as he quickly bested FN-2187 and his stolen lightsaber… _MY saber_ he growled possessively.

Kylo reached out with the force, trying to reclaim the legacy saber, but it would not budge. He focused all his power into retrieving it yet again, but instead of coming to his aid, it was summoned by the girl…by Rey—his accuser.

They stared wide-eyed at each other, alone together again for the first time since they discovered their bond. Even at that moment, it sizzled and crackled—the air alive with their combined energies. _I must understand this connection_ he mused as he began to approach her, weapon sheathed. Suddenly, she ignited the legacy saber—a wild, animalistic rage fueling her and contorting her face into an absolutely venomous glare. **_MONSTER…_** he felt her accusation sear and burn through his consciousness, stoking the flames of his own grief and shame.

As their fight began, he felt her raw, unfettered power with each clash of their lightsabers. She so easily channeled the darkness within her—all of her rage and despair over Han’s death. _She loved Father. Seeing me…end him broke something inside her_ he realized as he parried her wild assaults. He felt every one of her emotions…he felt every hurt. Red on blue, blue on red collided as they were assailed by the cold snowfall—the heat from the lightsabers melting the flakes around them, creating steam.

Kylo pursued the girl, upping the strength of his attacks—testing her…sensing her. He wanted to disarm her…to have a chance to explore their connection further. He fought determinedly with that goal in mind. The earth began to ripple and break around them, their combined use of the Force and powerful emotions too much for the ancient forest and the unstable planet.

Kylo respected and feared the girl’s power as she utilized Force abilities and instincts that should be impossible for a novice. Recognizing her strength and fully feeling her murderous intent, he knew he could not let her sense his weakness. He managed to back her against the crumbling ravine, channeling every ounce of his strength into holding her saber back. “You need a teacher,” he told her with desperation. “I could show you the ways of the Force.”

Oh, how he had wanted her to sheathe her lightsaber right then and there and swear herself to him as his apprentice. “The Force?” she breathed. He stared at his accuser, biting his lip with impatient fascination as she closed her eyes, feeling the Force that flowed around them as well as her own inner Force.

A calmness and peace overtook Rey’s features as their crossed lightsabers crackled against one another and cast blue and red reflections upon her delicate face. Kylo felt her peace and light expand outward around them and could feel and sense Rey’s Force as though they were one person. Being caressed by her light, Kylo felt his feelings of guilt, shame, and despair rise closer and closer to the surface until they were practically strangling him. **_Rey…I had to do it. I had to…Please understand_** he shared with her.

Rey’s eyes flew open after his words entered her mind and she immediately jumped back into the fray. **_LIAR!!!_ ** he felt her roar through their connection. The peace that once flowed around them was now gone and her fury of hatred and sorrow over the loss of Han had returned to their battle. Kylo groaned in agony as he felt the white-hot flash of pain that was her lightsaber searing his right arm…then his left shoulder. She kicked him to the ground, circling slowly around him as he tried to crawl far enough away from her to regain his footing.

Making it to his feet, Kylo groaned in pain once again as Rey’s saber slashed his face from cheek to brow. He heaved and fought to catch his breath, staring at Rey in shock, unable to believe she had bested him—unable to believe she could do this to him given what they shared.

In his grief, pain, and instinct for self-preservation, Kylo made the already unstable earth beneath them begin to shudder. Rey sprinted away from him as the ground gave way, cracking and breaking to deepen the gaping rift between them.

They stared at each other across the vast, fiery rift, Kylo hurling his feelings of betrayal, heartache, disbelief, and agonizing pain in her direction via their bond. Rey appeared to wince in pain as she experienced his emotions as though they were her own. He in turn felt her pulsating anger, inner turmoil, and exasperation wash over him.

He held her gaze, desperately willing her to leap across the rift and come to him, to give herself over to him. **_Rey…why?_** he asked with genuine incredulity. She looked down towards the void, shaking her head as though in battle with her own thoughts. **_Because, you’re a monster_** she shared simply ** _._** She looked at him one last time before she turned away and vanished into the snowy night.

As her silhouette disappeared from his line of sight, he succumbed to his blood loss and slowly escaped into the welcoming black emptiness of oblivion. **_Rey…_**

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our dark prince of angst and our three-bunned heroine experience their first cross-galaxy force bond.

**\---**

Since that night in the forest, Rey had made regular appearances in Kylo’s dreams…when he was able to sleep. He found himself constantly replaying the moment their connection came to life and the way it felt when their combined consciousness was born. Their connection gave him the sensation of wholeness, as though he had been a mere husk of a man before who was then filled to the brim with her warmth and light.

The look of peace on Rey’s beautiful face and the way the saber-light danced across her features during their brawl stayed with him as well. He closed his eyes to picture the way her lithe body nimbly dodged his attacks but also managed to summon raw, fearsome strength that rivaled his own primal, brute strength.  

His desires were also awakened in these dreams, inflamed by images of his hand grazing the length of her smooth cheek and images of gently pulling her face towards his own and exploring her seductively kissable lips with his own. His dreams often morphed into something much less innocent as his inexperienced consciousness imagined what it might feel like for their bare bodies to be pressed together, for his lips to graze every inch of her soft skin, for his own unquenchable heat to be buried deep within hers.

These were the dreams that left him breathless in the middle of the night—shuddering, drenched in sweat, and whimpering from the feelings of unimaginable longing she inspired. At these times, he found himself unable to imagine a life where he does not know her. Even though his very core burned at the way she abandoned him, he could not help but desire her. Kylo had fallen in love with his accuser—the woman who despises him.

He lost himself in the unending maze of his thoughts, allowing his fantasies to devour him while the medical droid continued to repair his wounds.

******

Squinting against the morning sunlight breaking through the window of her hut, Rey sensed a peculiar stirring within herself. It felt as though her Force was rearranging itself, making room for something, though why, she could not hope to know. She suddenly felt an achingly familiar presence, turning quickly to face it. **_You…_** she breathed—shaken and astounded that _he_ was sitting right there in her hut.

He too had sensed her Force signature, waving the medical droid out of his way as he beheld her sitting in front of the airlock for the medbay. The Force hummed around them as they stared at each other in shock. **_Rey…_** he pushed towards her—pleading with her, desperately wanting her gorgeous eyes to regard him with something other than the disgust that had replaced her surprised demeanor.

She gasped as she experienced his complex emotions, amazed to feel his unfathomable yearning for her and the crippling guilt that tormented his soul. He in turn felt her conflicting attraction for him, sadness, and…guilt? _She feels guilty? For harming me? **Rey, I—**_ he tried again.

Instinctively, she reached for her blaster and fired at his form, hoping to preserve her own life and ward off the unwelcome feelings he stirred within her. Kylo jumped reflexively at the anticipated sensation of blaster-fire wounding him, but he stared at her in disbelief when he realized there was no wound.

Fearing for her life over her botched attack, Rey fled from the hut, trying to put as much distance between them as possible. _How is he HERE? I left him to die_ her frantic thoughts escaped. _No…I would have felt it if he were gone_ the feeling of realization settling within her.

Recovering from her surprise assault, Kylo desperately gave chase, unable to see where she had disappeared. Sliding into the main corridor outside the medbay, he found her with her back turned to him. Sensing his presence again, she turned to face him, glaring at him determinedly. Her impassioned gaze inflamed something within him once again.

Wanting to test the limits of his power in this strange reality, he thrust his hand forward and attempted to Force-influence her with a resolute “You will bring Luke Skywalker to me.” Kylo’s words had barely left his lips when he realized his folly and lowered his hand, trying to hide his mortification.

**_Oh I will, will I?_** she challenged, staring at him stonily as he curiously looked around.

“You’re not doing this. The effort would kill you,” he realized aloud. _Even a master Force-user could not maintain an illusion such as this for so long._ “Can you see my surroundings?” he asked with genuine curiosity.

“You’re going to pay for what you did!” she interjected with a snarl.

“I can’t see yours,” Kylo mused, “Just you.” _Good…it isn’t just me then_ Rey breathed a sigh of relief through her still-gritted teeth. Skywalker’s location was safe for now. “So, no. This is something else,” he continued, his words tinged with wonder.

“What’s that about?!” Luke suddenly called out to Rey, regarding the massive hole in the side of her hut with a wave of his hand. Rey looked around frantically, trying with all her might to push Kylo away as Luke descended the hillside stairs.

“Luke,” he breathed, sensing his uncle’s presence. **_So you Did find him_** she heard him share as she frantically tried to push him out again.

**_Get…out…of my head!_** her growl reverberated within both their minds, suddenly ending their connection.

******

Kylo gasped as he was brought back to his own reality. _I…I saw her. Standing right here._ He straightened himself up as passing officers and stormtroopers regarded him cautiously.

“Sir,” the medical droid chirped, “We must finish tending to your wounds. The scar will be permanent if we do not complete the treatment.”

“Leave it. And leave me,” he said absentmindedly, waving it away again. _This scar is her mark. She still resides here with me_ he allowed himself to revel in the feeling of his own fingers lightly tracing her handiwork, searching for any remaining echo of her presence on his marred skin. Grabbing his outer cloak from the medical wing, he made his way back to his quarters, entering his code on the door to grant him entrance, not bothering to turn on the lights.

Standing beside his frustratingly small bed, he stripped away each layer of his clothing until he was bare in the darkness, slowly crawling in between the safety of his bedsheets. His fragile heart had neither been prepared to see her again nor to face the accusations and hatred in her gaze—her fury having only grown since their last meeting. Whatever planet she seemed to be on, it was clearly morning judging by the way her face had been illuminated. The day cycle onboard the _Supremacy_ was obviously ahead of hers as it was nearing time for him to attempt to sleep.

_She tried to kill me. Again._ Kylo did not delude himself into thinking that she should not hate him for his many sins, but he could not begin to comprehend how she was able to make attempts on his life so easily. He could not imagine allowing harm to come to her—not anymore. Her words spoken in the forest through their bond haunted him, a constant echo in his thoughts: “MONSTER…MONSTER…MONSTER…”

_Would things be different if I hadn’t…_ he quickly shut out the thoughts of the smuggler. _No. She would still despise me. I am the living embodiment of everything she despises_ he agonized. Worn out from the evening’s mental exhaustion, he reluctantly allowed himself to crawl out of his deep pit of self-loathing and let his inner demons continue to fight it out while he drifted off to sleep.

\--

She appeared in his quarters sometime later as a teary-eyed spectacle. Seeing her, Kylo clumsily swathed himself in his bedsheet and rushed to his sitting area ready to hunt down whoever brought her to tears—his anger quickly snapping him out of his reverie of sleep. “Rey, what happened?! What’s wrong?!” he asked, seating himself next to her on the lounge.

“Kylo… I can’t fool myself any longer,” she sobbed.

“What do you mean?” his voice shook, rising a few levels as his panic grew steadily.

“I tried so hard to hate you—to hate everything you stand for. But I can’t do this anymore. I am so tired of fighting. I’m so tired,” she said, meeting his gaze. “Everything feels so right when we’re connected by our bond. I just want to drown in these feelings of completeness and shut out the rest of the world.”

_Is she really saying these things?_ “Rey…I want nothing more in this galaxy than for you to always be by my side. I did not think anyone could ever care about a monster like me,” he replied, reaching out to place a stray wisp of hair behind her ear.

“Oh, Kylo,” she sighed leaning over to fully close the distance between them. “I love you,” she quietly breathed, gently pressing her lips against his, capturing his head and the back of his neck with her petite hands. He closed his eyes, reveling in the feeling of their lips melding together, moving against each other in such novel ways.

_She’s so…damn…warm_ he marveled, feeling utterly intoxicated from her affections. She gripped his head harder, her fingers tugging at his hair as she deepened their kiss—her tongue begging entry into his waiting mouth. He moaned, unable to stifle his response and was pleased to hear a similar, primal sound from Rey rumble against lips as their tongues dueled.

She broke away with a gasp, trying to regain some air. Not wanting to waste a single moment, Kylo placed gentle kisses in a trail from her ear, down to her neck, ending with a gentle nip to the creamy skin of her collarbone which was rewarded with a blissful groan from Rey.

His action seemed to have jolted something within her, as she looked at him meaningfully while clawing her way through the tangle of bedsheets wrapped around him. She finally found what she sought and he almost came just from the sight of Rey marveling at his cock. He could not hear her thoughts, but at that moment, he desperately wanted to.

She tore her eyes away from his lap to meet his gaze. “Um…can I…?”

“Yes, my angel, my Rey. I am yours,” he declared, leaning forward to ravish her neck with kisses once more.

She abruptly turned his head back to face her own and crushed her lips against his, her tongue desperately searching every part of his mouth. _She likes that too, then_ he practically purred upon hearing her muffled whimpers.

While her welcome assault on his mouth continued, her hand trailed down to his exposed cock and hesitantly gripped it. His pleading moans in response gave Rey courage as she deepened their kiss and gripped his shaft harder, seeming to find her own pleasure in her unquestionable power over him.

“Oh, Rey…” he sighed, barely able to form coherent words or thoughts as she brought him closer and closer to the edge.

“Do you love me?” she asked him, working his cock faster and faster.

“Yes…yes…yes,” he panted.

“Say it,” she demanded, leaning down to nip the soft flesh at the side of his neck.

“I…I love you,” he gasped as he felt the liquid heat within him rising higher and higher.

“Who do you love?!” she practically screamed, her hazel eyes gleaming triumphantly.

“You…I love you…REY!” he bellowed as his orgasm sent shockwaves through his every sense. His eyes gently closed, his toes slowly beginning to unclench from the ebbing waves of powerful pleasure.

“I love you, Kylo, and I forgive you,” he felt the comforting warmth of her breath as she whispered his greatest need in his ear.

\---

He awoke from the cruelest dream he had yet endured, his skin flushed and damp, the evidence of his unfathomable longing painted on his abdomen. He clenched his bedsheets, repeatedly gripping and releasing the soft fabric in his hands as he fought to control the storm of heartache welling up inside of him.

_My Rey._

He sighed, rose from his bed, and slowly padded into the refresher. He turned the water to almost freezing as he typically did on a night like this, his system always shocked to reality by the sudden blast of frigid water. Despite the cold, he could not seem to stifle how much he still wanted her. He wanted to feel her soothing, peaceful Force around him always. He wanted to be able to revel in the physical intimacies of his dreams with her. Above all though, he longed for her understanding—for her to see his soul with all its nicks, wounds, and imperfections and love him regardless.

Desperately needing the memory and feeling of her warmth, he raised the temperature until he could feel the warmth of her spirit. _No more burying these feelings_ he sighed, closing his eyes, and reliving her kisses as the warm water enveloped his fractured spirit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for stopping by!

**Author's Note:**

> I have had a longtime relationship with Fanfiction, but this is my first journey into my newfound Reylo obsession. Over the past few months, I have been unable to get enough of it! (Especially Perry_Downing's works--I believe I'm on my fourth re-read of Thwarted >_<)
> 
> I was a longtime Star Wars: The Old Republic player in the days where I had free time, so I hope to later incorporate many scenes, settings, and lore from the game. As many hours as I logged, I can still so clearly see the beautiful planets, cities, and creatures in my mind. I hope you are as excited to see where this story leads as I am!
> 
> I appreciate any feedback on my writing and am so glad you've chosen to spend time with my first AO3 posting.  
> -Mimi


End file.
